He'sGone
by White wolf spirit
Summary: Kai has been gone for 3years now, presumed dead, Ray's suicidle, Kenny talks doom and gloom. R&R please YAY! chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Bladebreakers unite  
  
Chapter 1- How it all began  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, life would be hell to live in!  
  
-Russian-  
  
~German~ //Thoughts//  
  
The Bladebreakers had won the World Tournament three year ago. They still stay together, of course, all apart from their icy team captain, who went missing shortly after their stunning victory.  
  
Three years ago.  
The Bladebreakers were sitting at a table in a posh restaurant. Tyson, as per usual, was stuffing his face, while hi best friend Max watched, for the millionth time, the bottomless pit in amazement. Kenny and Ray who had long since learned that Tyson' stomach went on forever, ate their food normally, and Kai.well Kai wasn't eating at all. He hadn't eaten for quite a few days now, this worried Ray. At that time, Kai was leaning back in his seat, eyes closed, and no expression on his face.  
  
A waiter came to speak to them.  
  
"Which one of you is Kai Hiwatari?" He asked nervously, as Kai was glaring with full force at him.  
  
"I am. Why?" He asked while still glaring  
  
-A Mr Voltaire Hiwatari wishes to see you.-  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" He laughed -who was speaking?-  
  
-I'm not to sure, Sir-  
  
-Was he wearing anything unusual?-  
  
-Yes, some type of goggles or something-  
  
"Boris" He hissed -take me to him-  
  
-Sorry, Sir, he left three minutes ago-  
  
"Shit"  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers had looked up at the foreign language and the mention of Boris and the word shit.  
  
-Thank you. Take this for your trouble- Kai handed the waiter a couple of golden coins that glinted in the light. The waiter gasped. -I am most grateful Mater Kai- The waiter thanked and silently walked away. Ray looked confused and turned to talk to his friend.  
  
Kai turned to face him.  
  
Kai replied in fluent Chinese. Without waiting for an answer, Kai got up and walked swiftly away, leaving a shocked team.  
  
"Kai" Tyson called at the top of his voice. It had no effect, the slate haired teenager. Kai just continued to walk away without a backward glance.  
  
"Tyson, leave the guy alone. He said that he was going for a walk back to the hotel OK? He's needs time alone. Who knows, he might even eat something?!" The whole team laughed and Tyson nodded, then his expression turn from sad to confused in record timing.  
  
"Hey Ray? How come you and Kai talked loads of languages? They were confusing the rest of us. What were they? Portuguese? Polish? Come on, tell us." Tyson bugged him, looking like Max wen he was hyped up with sugar.  
  
"No Tyson, not Portuguese or Polish. I was talking Chinese because, after all, I am Chinese. I not sure how Kai knew how to talk it, or the other language he spoke, I just know that he can speak over 10 different languages, that's all." He shrugged, and all eyes turned towards Kenny, the 'master of all questions'.  
  
"I think it was Russian, soon as I think he is Russian. It would explain a lot, but I'm not to sure guys, I'll ask when I next see him."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Man, that was really good, but I'm still hungry guys. Why did we go?" Tyson asked utterly confused.  
  
"Well you idiot, you ate all the restaurant's food. We had to go before they killed us." Max replied a little too brightly. They had jut come from the restaurant and were almost at the hotel. It was quite dark; you could hardly see anything.  
  
A shout was heard from one of the fifth floor rooms. Loud crashes accompanied it. All of the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, stared at the window.  
  
"What's that? It could b Kai" Max worried.  
  
A figure jumped out of the window and landed easily on his feet with knees slightly bent. For everyone, but him, this feat was impossible. He was as graceful as a cat. More crashes were heard as four more figures, larger than the first, jumped not quite as gracefully to the ground. They all landed on their knees, but recovered quickly and got back up swiftly. One of the more clumsy figures took out a mall hand gum and at the fleeing figure. It took about twelve hits because the boy was dodging around.  
  
The final shot must have got him in the leg; soon a he had just fallen over and was clutching his leg. The solitary figure got back up and turned to face the assassins. He was swaying slightly from blood loss, but managed well. The figures raced at him, but the lone wolf just stood his ground, taking on a fighting stance. The first man to reach him received s high kick in the head, despite the lone figure's injury. The bigger man flew backwards into a wall, and didn't get back up again. The remaining three rushed at him from all sides, leaving only one direction free.  
  
The boy darted in that direction. All the attackers ran after the boy who turned and punched a surprised attacker in the face. 2 down, 2 to go. The lone figure ran straight forward and up a near sighted tree. For a couple of minutes, the thugs didn't do anything, but then they shot wildly at the tree.  
  
A thump was heard as the figure fell from the tree. Two new figures appeared at his side. The boy backed slightly away from them.  
  
-Kai, glad you came. Had a nice game of hide'n'Seek I see- One of them taunted.  
  
~Shit shit shit~ //Why do they want me? No more training I hope. I'm only just healing from the last training// -What do you want-Kai replied calmly.  
  
"No need to speak a multitude of languages you know Kai. All I'm going to do is train your new found emotions out of you, that's all. Not much. You've become weak, Kai." A high pitched laughter was heard. One of Biovolt's minions grabbed Kai by the scruff of the neck and slammed him into the tree he had just fallen from, knocking the poor boy into a blissful slumber  
  
-Let's go- Boris ordered.  
  
What do you think? Should Kai a) die, b) commit suicide, or c) escape after three years of hell and worse? You decide. Review. PLEASE. 


	2. Suicide

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I would be rich, which I'm not.  
  
Chapter 2 -Suicide  
  
Ray's POV  
We searched for him, as did the police, but they told me that he was more than likely dead. I tried to find him, like the rest of the team, but everywhere we looked, we found nothing.  
  
After a year of searching, we decided that he was dead, and we marked his favourite spot with a phoenix engraved tombstone, and buried his Dranzer blade, that he had dropped that one fatal night 3 years ago.  
  
Tyson was always zoned out afterwards, never really talking. Max tried to cheer us up, but his heart wasn't into it. Kenny was withdrawn into darkness, and tried to invent gadgets that would help us track Kai down, but failed miserably and gave up within a week.  
  
I was the most torn. I just refused to believe that he was dead. I searched harder than the rest and gave up the last too. When I thought I saw him, though all beaten up, the rest told me I was hallucinating. I saw him more often after that, and when I didn't see him any more, I tried to commit suicide. I thought it would be a quick release from all the pain I was experiencing.  
  
The bastard team took me to hospital where the doctors and nurses put me on anti-depressants for after they heard my story of suicide. It was funny, no matter how many I took, I still thought that I saw Kai. Gradually, I returned to my normal self. Finally the images of Kai stopped. About a year ago, it was like Kai was never there. The team was happy again for the first time in about two years. I was sure that Kai, wherever he was, was happy and peaceful.  
  
Last night, I had a terrible dream. I was being punished. Every bone and muscle in my body ached with pain. I choked back a sob that threatened to escape. I refused to show that I was weak. Two men were looming over me. One was obviously Boris, while the other, I was sure was Voltaire. Both were laughing evilly. I grew angry on the inside, but did not show it. Voltaire whipped me once again. This time, I couldn't contain a yelp.  
  
"You've grown weak again, Kai." He growled. Is this what he's feeling? Is this really...really...really Kai? End POV  
  
Ray stood in the corner with a sharp knife in his hands. He realised that he couldn't go through the pain again. Not for a second time. Slowly, Ray slit his wrists, watching the red liquid of life, flow out of his veins. All over again.  
  
Max opened the door to find a very pale and bleeding Ray. He gasped and grabbed a phone, then he punched in the number for emergencies.  
  
"Emergency. My friend has just tried to commit suicide again. Please help us" Max left the phone hanging on the wire and raced into the room where Ray lay. The medics had taught him how to stop the bleeding, in case this happened again.  
  
Max's POV  
My heart jumped a few beats as I realised Ray was loosing blood fast. I used all the knowledge I had to block the blood flow. It worked, but Ray had obviously fallen unconscious by now and I couldn't stop the pain. I was really praying that he would make it through.  
  
What had caused it this time? He had only just recovered from his last attempt he made at his life. A yell was sounded behind me.  
  
"Tyson, go wait for the ambulance do stairs to arrive. I've blocked the flow, but he's lost a lot of blood. Kenny, go get some damp cloths from the bathroom. And hurry" My voice commanded respect. Apart from Ray, I was the oldest. But if Kai was here...  
  
The bottom of my stomach dropped. Ray did it 'cause he was thinking of Kai again. Why now? Why here? Last night he was tossing and turning in his sleep, was that it? Was that why he decided to take the easy way out? It must have been about Kai.  
  
Kai, that bastard. Wait, what am I thinking? He tried to fight, but I guess he couldn't win. I mean being shot in the leg, being shot at when you're in a tree, getting smashed into that same tree, not one f us would have survived as long as Kai did. I guess he's a hero.  
  
Because of what's happened in the last three years, we've all changed so much. Ray's suicidal, Tyson's become silent, Kenny only talks doom and gloom, I try to cheer every one up, but it isn't working, three years of pain is bloody hard on someone who's usually happy-go-lucky. We're useless as a team now. Reality check, Kai kept us going, showed how to blade, showed us what friendship was (A/N: when he left them for Black Dranzer) he never showed it, but I swear (WWS: Shit) that on the inside, he really liked us.  
  
As the ambulance finally came, I stepped aside, zoning out. I was thinking about what Kai had done for us, what he had, made us. I just stared straight ahead, lost in thought.  
  
"Hey kid? You comin' with your friend here?" I shook my head dazed.  
  
"Yeah, just me. I'm sorry, I sorta spaced out." I hung my head and climbed into the ambulance next to Ray, and stared at him. God Ray, what happened? End POV  
  
Whoa, what have I done? Ray...dead? Don't worry guys, he'll be back. Vote for what you want Kai to do, your vote could make a difference.  
  
PLEASE!!IM BEGGING YOU!!!! *On hands and knees* PLEASE REVEIW!!!!! 


	3. Canex

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, Tyson wouldn't exist!  
  
Chapter 3-Canex  
  
He lay curled up in a corner of his prison. Blood was splattered all over the walls. The body was shivering slightly, but not from the immense cold that was seeping through the gaps in the walls, he had long since learned to cope with that, but from the pain and the fright of the place that he was locked up in.  
  
It was the third anniversary he had had of being caught by Boris and hi evil thugs. Kai shuddered as he recalled the events up like they happened yesterday. He sighed and leaned heavily against the wall after getting slowly into a sitting position. Last night, after Voltaire had whipped him again, he had felt a wrench at hi soul.  
  
Someone he knew had obviously died or tried to at least. He could sense these things, thanks to the experiments placed on him by Boris. //It doesn't matter anyway, I'm doomed to hell now// He thought pessimistically. Two figures entered his poor excuse for a cell, and one kicked Kai in the ribs.  
  
-Get up you poor excuse for a grandson- The taller one with grey hair snarled. -Training time with Canex- Kai slowly stumbled to his feet. He had broken all his bone numerous times and had easily goten used to the pain.  
  
-Come on, Kai- the other one, Boris, barked. Kai growled but replied back with,  
  
-I'm coming, Sir- He had been taught to respect his elder, namely Voltaire and Boris, and to call them Sir at all time.  
  
Two of Voltaire's thugs came in and dragged an unresisting Kai to a beyblade stadium, where they put a collar on his neck.  
  
-Launch your blade Kai- Voltaire ordered. Kai, using al hi might, launched hi black Canex blade into the dish, where it met five other bit- less beyblades. All blades shot at black one at once, spinning incredibly fast. As usual, Kai refused to release Canex, and in turn was loosing fast. As the blade started to wobble, Boris glared at it and lammed a red button that was placed next to him and in reach for this purpose.  
  
Volt of electricity shot down Kai's weary body, causing him to cry out in pain, which in turn made Boris slam the button once again for a bigger amount of volts to run down his body. When the torture finally stopped, Kai winced but stayed quiet and watched hi blade wobbling dangerously.  
  
-Release Canex, Kai, or feel the shock- To emphasise his threat, Boris placed his hand over the red button once more. Kai's eye's widened in shock and he turned his attention back to his dangerously close to stopping blade  
  
"GO CANEX" Kai roared. A blinding white light shot from Kai's blade. An immensely large and powerful white wolf surrounded by a blue flame emerged from a reluctant Kai's black bit chip. The blade stabilised again and the great wolf turned, looking straight into Kai's eyes, who broke into a smile.  
  
The wolf, known as Canex, charged around the dish at full speed, spinning like a maniac now. One by one, the wolf picked of the other blades like it was her prey. Canex grew stronger as it sucked the energy from Kai. With an ear-piercing howl, Canex burst into fire and returned to her blade. The other blades were raining down in pieces, and the lone black blade was still spinning in the centre of the dish, sparks flying from the base.  
  
Kai stood at the side of the dish, panting slightly. Canex had used up most of Kai's energy; but then again, he had let her take it though.  
  
-Not good enough Kai- Another shock, larger then the previous ones once again found their course down Kai's weak body. -That will teach you. Boris, train him harder, he's become weak- Both old people laughed at that. Kai, the mighty blader, weak? That wasn't something you saw everyday. Boris turned to his Boss.  
  
-With pleasure Sir-He replied. When the shock had finally stopped, Kai fell heavily to his knees. It was taking a lot of effort just to stay conscious, let alone stop the pain. He had started to pant even harder than before, his thoughts fuzzy at best.  
  
Boris strode purposefully over to the fallen boy. Not caring about the boy's health, he roughly grabbed his arm and took a syringe out of his pocket. It was filled with a blue liquid that looked pretty much poisonous. Kai had turned his attention to his blade that was spinning in the dish happily. He was so distracted, that he didn't notice the needlepoint enter his skin. Boris pushed the pump down and the curium immediately took effect.  
  
Kai screamed out in pain. Even after three years of this stuff, he still wasn't used to it. Sure enough it stopped the bleeding, but it never allowed the wounds them elves to heal, causing infinite pain. His kin felt a though it was on fire.//Dranzer// He thought an stopped screaming at once as he realised that he missed his old bit bast dearly. At the silence, Boris started to get confused. Why had the boy shut up? That had never happened before. He grabbed Kai by his duo-coloured hair and lifted him so he was eye level with Boris. //He's as light as a baby, and why isn't he creaming any more?// He flung Kai with ease into a wall. A large snap was heard, as the boy's wrist was broken once more. The strange thing was that Kai didn't even wince.  
  
Boris became very angry. //The boy has to have been hurt, his wrist was broken for crying out loud// He thought. Out loud he said -You will train harder, get out of my sight to the cell. I will be there in a minute or two.-  
  
Kai didn't even register that Boris was there let alone that he had spoken. He gazed into space. Breathing hurt and the pain was overwhelming when he slowly got up to go to the 'beating cell' as he dubbed it. Though he hadn't realised that Boris was speaking, he was watching his lip, and finally it sunk in that he was wanted there.  
  
After what had seemed like an eternity, Kai finally reached his undesired destination that held so many painful memories. Lumping against the wall, he thought about the 'happy' memory that plagued him day after day. It was one hell of an effort to stay awake, and the blackness was a relief of facing his grandfather's lackey again.  
  
The last thought he had before slipping away all together was // Damn you Voltaire and Boris, but especially damn you Canex//  
  
The votes so far are: Suicide - 1vote Get Killed - 1 vote Escape - 3votes Thanks to those who voted. I STILL NEED REVEIWS, and the polls not over yet. If you like this story, check out my other, 'Kai?' It's quite good if I don't say so myself( 


	4. Is Ray really dead?

Disclaimer: I don't own, blah, blah, blah, you know the score  
  
Chapter 4- I Ray dead?  
  
Ray's breathing was shallow, and he was as pale as a ghost.  
  
-Damn you Voltaire and Boris, but especially damn you Canex- Ray was tossing and turning slightly, but stopped quickly and lay as still as a plank of wood.  
  
"Hey kid? You really did well. If it weren't for you, your little friend would be dead about now. How old did you say you were? 16? And what's your name?" The doctor on Ray's other side asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I'm 16. Oh, and my name's Max. Max Tate. My friend, Ray Kon, has already tried this before. Luckily, we saved him just in time then as well." Max turned to Ray and his face fell. "What did he just say? I wasn't really listening."  
  
"Sorry mate. I don't speak Russian; I did pick up something about Voltaire or something. By the way, My name's 'arry." The doctor apologised then introduced himself.  
  
"Voltaire?" Max was thinking once again. //So he's thinking of Kai again, or something about him anyway, but what?// Pondering over this question, Max didn't realise that the steady beeping of the heart monitor stopped completely.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ray climbed the translucent stairs that appeared mysteriously in front of him. He was surrounded by a scenery of white clouds floating in a pink sky. Looking around, Ray realised that the scenery was moving. Nothing was holding up the stairs that Ray was climbing, and they stopped a little way farther up. Suddenly a white platform suspended in mid-air appeared at the last step.  
  
Ray hesitantly climbed to the top. On the platform, just lazing about, was a large white tiger.  
  
"Driger" Ray whispered. The great white tiger turned his attention to Ray and nodded to him. His eyes shinning.  
  
"Yes I am Driger, Do you realise that at the moment you are dead?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"RAY" Max screamed. Tears were now running freely down his face. "RAY, YOU BATARD! AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU, AND YOU DIE!" Max sobbed into the still and silent form of Ray.  
  
The body jumped slightly as the doctors used the dephibulator (1) to try and jolt Ray's heart back into working again. Another doctor was injecting medicines into Ray's left arm. The nurse was now comforting the crying Max.  
  
"We will get him back, I promise you we will." Max smiled weakly. He buried his head in her shoulder as she whispered reassurances and patting his side comfortingly, while he watched the scene before him play out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Well, at the very least something has gone right." Ray sighed, while Driger growled at him.  
  
"You have put all your friends into depression as well you know." Ray looked blankly at his best friend.  
  
"Do you realise that Kai is still alive?" A new smooth flowing voice sounded behind them.  
  
Ray gasped and turned around, while Driger smiled (As much as a cat can smile!) a welcome.  
  
"Hello Dranzer, glad you could make it"  
  
"So am I Drig, so am I. I see Ray hasn't realised what pain ALL his team mates are in." The giant red phoenix turned to Ray. "You see Ray, Kai is alive. He is being beaten up, but he is alive. At the moment, he has the company of a bit-beast, and is barley living."  
  
I tried to help him. It doesn't help when you're hated by Kai you know." A large white wolf surrounded by blue flames spoke up. "Just because I was created by Boivolt, doesn't give him the right to think I'm like Black Dranzer. At night I snuggle up to him, to keep him warm, so I think he's getting to like me. Here's what he's doing right now Ray." She howled, and a screen appeared in front of the giant wolf.  
  
A small-blooded body was curled up in a corner of a cell that had blood spattered up the walls. The lump that was Kai was shivering severely. He was clutching a black beyblade that Canex lived in. The screen disappeared, leaving bit-beasts (not Canex) and human alike, stunned at the sight that had just played before them.  
  
Tears were flowing down Ray's face; Dranzer had her head in her wing in a vain attempt to block everything out. Driger slunk over to Ray while Canex padded over to the distressed bird. Both bit-beasts tried to comfort the lost boy and phoenix.  
  
Realisation dawned on Ray.  
  
"I have to go back, to save Kai. To help my team, I never realised how much they looked up to me; I just took it all for granted. Now I know! Is it too late? Drig, can I go back, Or am I gone?" It was Canex who answered with,  
  
"You're lucky there's no time in this place. What seems like an eternity here, is nothing at all down there. The quicker you get back, the better. All you have to do is walk down those stairs and wish." All bit- beasts turned to watch Ray, who was dashing down the stairs at an all out run, in order to get there faster.  
  
"Good luck." The beasts chorused to the retreating figure.  
  
Before Ray knew it, he was surrounded by blackness.  
  
Will Ray make it, or will he really die? Read the next chappie to find out. Meanwhile.  
  
The votes are: Suicide- Killed- Escape- Thanx to all those who've voted or reviewed, to those who haven't DO SO!!! 


	5. In hospital

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, then it would be all about Kai, with a bit of Ray!  
  
Chapter 5- In hospital  
  
A migraine had started to form in Ray's head. Now life wasn't quite so inviting. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, to block out any sunlight.  
  
Ray had only jut started to remember what had happened, details were still quite blurry at best. Then it hit him. He sat bolt upright in his bed that he was laying on.  
  
"KAI!" He shouted. His voice sounded fine, but it felt as if it were on fire. A loud snore shook the ground next to him. Looking around the room, he noticed that he was actually in a hospital, with hi friends by his side. Tyson, obviously, was the one snoring, while Kenny and Max were conferring in low voices. Max looked up at Ray  
  
"Hey, you're awake!" He said brightly. Ray smiled, but it hurt. Fatigue over swept him, and collapsed weakly on his pillows.  
  
"Erm, Ray, can you speak Russian?" Kenny asked suddenly. Ray narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, and clearly shook his head from side to side. This had something to do with Kai; he just knew it, so he waited for it to come.  
  
"Do you recognise theses words then? -Damn you Voltaire and Boris, but especially damn you Canex-" Max asked slightly puzzled. At the mention of these words, Ray had drifted off into his thoughts once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~THOUGHTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young Kai, no older then 5 was clutching his chest. He was in a corridor from the Abby. Voltaire was still quite old, and was standing next to Kai.  
  
You killed them!" The young Kai shouted his voice full of rage. Voltaire looked at him, though he obviously didn't want to.  
  
"That's what you get when you're weak Kai" He replied with a swift kick to the ribs. A loud crack was heard. "Come on Kai. Cry out. Earn another broken rib." He taunted. He then laughed. "Pathetic" was all that came from his lips.  
  
The young Kai, though he was obviously in overwhelming pain, scrambled to his feet in front of the old man. He laughed in hi face, mocking hi elder. Still laughing, he took a beyblade from his pocket (the one we all know and love as Dranzer!) and launched it at the wall. It bounced back and hit Kai's shoulder, leaving a deep gash. Kai's laugh never faltered.  
  
Again, Kai launched the blade at the wall. This time, when it rebounded, it hit his leg. The boy crashed to one knee, his laugh becoming more manic by the second. Voltaire looked horrified at his actions.  
  
"Stop it you brat, I said STOP IT!" Voltaire's commandments did nothing. Kai continued, until it became a rhythm. Launch.Bounce.Slash.Launch.Bounce.Slash.  
  
Blackness shrouded ray's view 'till he could see nothing at all.  
  
~~~~~~REALITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throughout his thoughts, Ray had been laughing more maniacally by the second. Again he was sitting up in his bed. The laughing slowly subsided, Tyson was sat in front of him, waving his digits in his face. Kenny looked worried for the first time in three years, and Max was just plain old Max, the hyper freak.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO?" Tyson waved more frantically. Ray blinked a couple of times., before realising where and what he was doing.  
  
"Tyson? Kenny? Max? Kai?" Max's heart fell.. Once again, it must have been about the beloved Kai. It was starting to bug him now. He was fine for two years, then BOOM! It was all destroyed by one thought. "They told me he was hurt. Kai I mean." He stated defiantly.  
  
"Who told you?" Tyson asked bewildered.  
  
"Driger, Dranzer and Canex of course." He said as if were obvious.  
  
"I know Driger and Dranzer, but Canex?"  
  
"The on from the dream!" Max shouted. "that's who you were talking yesterday, Ray. With Voltaire and Boris." Tyson and Kenny looked at him as though he was utterly mad.  
  
"That's right Max. They showed me Kai. We talked, and I came back, to save Kai and to help you guys." H laughed nervously. There was no way they would believe him.  
  
"Kenny, what does the sentence Ray said mean?" Max asked him.  
  
"Well, I think it means Damn you Voltaire and Boris, but especially damn you Canex." The small group wandered off into silence. They all looked up as a doctor entered the room.  
  
"What's the news doc?" Tyson asked rudely.  
  
"Tyson! Stop being so rude, and let the doctor finish." Kenny lectured his team mate.  
  
Ray looked expectantly up at the doctor and waited for a reply from him.  
  
"Would it be okay if I spoke to Ray alone?" He asked.  
  
"Sure" Came the reply from Ray. He was slightly confused at this action, but he was feeling lenient.  
  
The rest of the 'breakers left the room silently, whilst the doctor sat down on the end of Ray's bed. He smiled. //Not good// Ray thought.  
  
"Well Ray. The good news is that, it will only be about a month before you heal completely. The bad news is that we're putting you on the pills again. We're not quite sure that you're stable yet."!  
  
Wadda ya fink?  
  
Nearly everyone wants escape so, read the next chappie to see how it goes. Sorry this was short, but hey, I don't care!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW  
White wolf. 


	6. The escapepart one

Disclaimer: First I shall make Kai a god, then think about owning Beyblade.  
  
Chapter 6-The escape, part one  
  
Thanx to all those who voted and reviewed. Just for that I'm gonna make this chappie longer than usual! Go me! Oh and sorry for the really long wait, I've had sssoooo much to do! But at least its here  
  
Kai woke up dazed, but back in his cell. He had new cuts and bruises marring his body. He had dull aches everywhere, but they were easy to ignore. Kai sight was still fuzzy, so he shook his head slightly to clear his vision. His black blade was lying on the floor near the door (Hey, that rhymes). It slowly glowed, and a beautiful Canex leapt out and landed gracefully in front of a dazed Kai.  
  
"Hey Canex" He croaked by way of greeting. Canex glowed a bright blue in reply. Their eyes met and locked, while the wolf used the special mind link to speak with him.  
  
//You have to escape Kai// She said in a serious tone. //You are weak, and if Voltaire keeps beating you up, then you will shortly die// Kai snorted.  
  
"If they catch me Canex, they would give more of my grandfather's 'special treatment'. You of all beasts should know that already. Are you trying to get me killed? Biovolt must think I'm crazy to take the advice of a fake bit-beast." Cane growled at that last remark.  
  
//Don't you get it Kai? Why in the world would I keep you warm at night if I was your enemy? To try and kill you?// Her voice tried to reason with him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine. I believe you." Sarcastically. This only made Canex growl all the more. "No, really I do believe you."  
  
//Okay then, I will show you that you can trust me.// she closed her eyes tightly, and her forehead wrinkled a bit from concentration.  
  
Kai felt himself loose balance and the world started to swirl beneath his feet. The darkness enwrapped him, and Kai found himself alone in the mass of black that threatened to lock him away forever. He stumbled around slightly, and realised that it was getting him no where.  
  
Hi surroundings began to lighten, and white cloud appeared. The black transformed to pink, as did the night to the day. The scenery was moving slightly. Translucent steps appeared in front of Kai, (Sound familiar to any of you?) and Canex formed from a swirl of blue mist beside him. Her blue glow radiating heat as well.  
  
"Go ahead Kai. Climb the steps." Kai looked at his companion in surprise. He realised a bit-beast could converse through a link that formed when you were chosen, but how was she able to talk? As if reading his mind, she laughed. Her laugh was silvery and pleasant to hear.  
  
"Oh Kai. This is the place of the sacred beasts. We come and go as we choose. In this place there is no time. The only people allowed, are the ones that are chosen by us." She smiled, giving reassurance to the boy. "We have chosen you Kai, just like we chose your team-mate, Ray. He has been here with all of us."  
  
Kai had been listening to all Canex had to say with interest, but didn't really take anything in. He was standing there politely.  
  
"Go on, climb." She urged. Kai looked back at her, and then started to climb. The clouds were moving more rapidly now. With each step, he explored this new place with eager eyes.  
  
It was a habit of his to memorise any new surroundings, and use them against enemies when he needed to.  
  
Scolding himself, Kai concentrated on the task at hand. Steps were appearing each time he stuck his foot out onto the sky. Canex bounded up behind him and quickly overtook him, only to stop and look back a couple of steps further up.  
  
Her eyes glinted a mischievous, deep blue, and sparkled every so often. Padding back down again, a white wolf tugged lightly at a hesitant boy's clothes. A smile emerged on the boy's face, he raced up the stairs, past a surprised Canex, like a small child. He was having fun for the first time in numerous years.  
  
Realising what had just happened, Canex raced up to where Kai was and pushed him slightly. They were getting side tracked now.  
  
Sighing, they got back to climbing of the stairs. A white platform suddenly appeared in mid-air next to the very last stair. Curiously, Kai climbed to the top and looked at what was on the platform.  
  
A white tiger, a purple and black tortoise, a blue dragon, a red phoenix. Kai gasped. The four bit-beasts he had known so well. They turned one by one to what had distracted them.  
  
The red phoenix screeched joyfully and flew straight into Kai, knocking him off balance.  
  
"Master, Master! I'm so glad to see you. Canex, you've kept your promise. I now have all my faith in you, loyal friend." Canex smiled, and Dranzer continued to shriek loudly and embraced Kai even more.  
  
Dragoon and Draciel were now holding hands and dancing around a spinning Driger, all singing he's back!  
  
"Canex" Kai tuned to her after getting himself free from Dranzer's grip. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I will take you advice and escape." The white wolf dipped her head in forgiveness.  
  
"Then we must return." She replied simply. The other four beasts were now crying and wishing them a safe journey. Canex told them to get a life as Kai would return to where he belonged soon. This made the phoenix cry even harder.  
  
With a sigh, Canex ushered a thankful Kai back down the stairs. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was glad that he would see his team-mates again.  
  
As the black surrounded him, there was a flash, and Kai was back in his cell once more. Even before he had hit the ground, Kai had been planning his revenge plan to escape.  
  
Tala was walking by Kai's cell, whistling to himself. Kai crept silently to the door of his cell, and called to his feared companion.  
  
"Hey...Tala" He growled "psst, Do you hear me? I need your help" A short laugh that was unmistakably Tala's was heard. Obviously, Tala thought it was funny that Kai was caged up while he roamed free. Kai sighed dejectedly. He had been through so much more than Tala, yet Tala didn't realise that he was in danger. "I'm..gonna..break.out" Kai wheezed. Talking was becoming harder as the haze surrounded him.  
  
"You serious? They would kill you, and even some of us, or just make us train really hard." Tala reasoned in a low voice.  
  
"Only.if we.were.caught" Tala couldn't believe his ears. The phoenix was willing to risk his life, and help others. "I've gotta.plan" Kai choked "But I.need.you" Tala considered this. If he agreed, then his dream of being free would finally come true, but if they were caught, they lives were at stake.  
  
"Erm.Fine, I'll help, but what's in it for me?"  
  
"What the hell do you think?" Kai hissed. Anger overtook fatigue for a short moment of time as the stupidity of Tala was known. Tala laughed at his lameness nervously and looked around to see if anyone was eaves dropping.  
  
"I'm in" He assured.  
  
"Great" Kai whispered. "You.on food.duty.tnight?" Slowly Kai was recovering enough strength to talk. There was as Bryan, another member of the Demolition boys, walked past the cells that were kept underground.  
  
As a heavy, metal door lammed shut, Kai decided it was safe to talk again.  
  
"Well?" He croaked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we'll talk about the details later. Voltaire'll want me back by now. Oh and by the way, don't get yourself beaten up." With a cheery wave, Tala left Kai to smooth out all the wrinkles in the plan.  
  
One thing that he was good at was plotting and hatching plans. He defiantly needed Tala's help, and he would need the others' help too.  
  
Before Kai knew it, it was about 7pm, the prisoner's at Boivolt food time. Right on time, Tala came round the corner with the 'food', just as Kai finished his master plan.  
  
Unlocking the door to were Kai lay, Tala bought in a plate of completely frozen bread. Tala squatted near Kai and spoke quietly.  
  
"Yo, you plan or what master of Darkness?"  
  
"Don't fuck with me Tala! I've got a plan. Who else is in on this and willing to help?"  
  
"Well, Bryan, a couple of prisoners and an assortment of maids and nurses. I'm pretty sure that they are trust worthy."  
  
"They better be Tala. Now, to finish my plan, I need a distraction. Can you and your group cover that?"  
  
"Yea, of course. But how big and when?"  
  
"Pretty big. First Voltaire, and if at all Boris, have to be out of the house, then you've gotta get me out. You take everyone who's coming and run, I'll take care of everything else."  
  
"Got it.Sir" He pretended to salute like a soldier. At this, Kai growled, then smirked.  
  
"That's the spirit Tala. Now go before you're caught." Tala nodded then crept off to continue hi rounds. "Tomorrow, 8pm" Kai shouted after him.  
  
Realising it was now out of his hands, Kai curled up into and promptly fell asleep. Canex swiftly came out of her blade and snuggled up to Kai as per usual.  
  
//Oh, I hope you know what you're doing Kai// She thought. Canex had become more attracted to Kai since they were paired up.  
  
That night, no one realised that a pair of large, black eyes were watching and listening to every move that was made in the cramped cell.  
  
//Their plan will be ruined.// Black eyes thought to its self. //Who knows? I might just get a reward// It thought greedily.  
  
Back in the cell, Kai woke up and shuddered involuntarily and looked up to Canex who was now growling at a rustle outside. Kai had heard it too and was getting worried. If they got word of his plan, he would be in for some of hi grandfather's 'special treatment'. Thinking about it made him sweat with fear.  
  
Black eyes waited for a moment before deciding that that was too close The night was his friend as he slipped away using the shadows to conceal himself.  
  
Kai and his loyal dog fell into an uneasy slumber.  
  
By the time Kai had awoken, Canex was already in her blade and was ready for action. Kai continued to do the morning training he set himself. First 50 sit-ups, then 50 press ups.  
  
Voltaire stomped into his cell and looked at him.  
  
"Trying to escape, eh?" He snarled. Kai backed away, putting on as best as he could, the confused face.  
  
"No sir. I wouldn't dream of it sir." He said earnestly.  
  
"Lair!" Voltaire growled at him. Kai knew what was going to happen. Free 'special treatment' all round. He was down right scared of his grandfather.  
  
Voltaire reached out to grab him.  
  
Yah! A long chappie! Review, or the next chappie gets deleted! Not really, I'm just hyper! SUGAR!!!!!!! Hope you liked the chappie! Laterz  
White wolf 


	7. flame

Voltaire stared at the brave young boy as if he were crazy. Realising what had just happened, he kicked the duo haired rebellion in the ribs and various other parts until he was barely conscious. Then, noticing how weak the blader would be, picked him and dragged him off to the cells that were really as small as rat cages.  
  
The other prisoners looked out from where they were thrown in to see who the poor boy was. Some gasped as they recognised Kai, and others just smirked.  
  
Kai was flung into the worst cell on the abbey's site. He crawled into a corner and fell unconscious almost immediately.  
  
Ray was starting to get bored with just lying in his bed and walked awkwardly to the window. He opened it and climbed carefully onto the windowsill. With the cat like precision that Kai had used on that day 3 year ago, Ray jumped from the window and landed with his knees bent slightly from the impact.  
  
Limping slightly, Ray started to make his way to the cemetery where Kai's memorial stone lay with the words 'You may have been cold to us, but you helped us in our dire time of need and showed us things no one knew, in loving memory of Kai Hiwatari' engraved on it.  
  
A tear welled up in his eye and he wiped it away thinking that Kai wouldn't want him to cry over his 'death'. He sighed. He was still a bit weak from the loss of blood, and needed to get back to the hospital before he collapsed.  
  
Slowly making his way back he started to think of places that Kai could be, If he was still alive that is of course.  
  
Ray's POV  
  
All those years ago, he was chased by Voltaire's minions, where would they take him? The Abbey was the most obvious place, but we had searched it and only found Kai's beyblade out side. It was mangled beyond belief, but we all realised that the burnt blade was his famous Dranzer. Everyone was shocked at this, but we had searched the buildings and found nothing.  
  
Well, it's going to be hard, but we will find him.  
  
DRANZER! THAT'S IT! When I went to that place where Driger was, it must have been Dranzer there. If she's there, then she must still be in the beyblade.but do I still have it?  
  
End POV  
  
Kai shivered uncontrollably. The small cell had no window, and was freezing cold, with an old crumbling pipe overhead that was leaking. Suddenly it clicked. He could still reach his soul mate.if she was still alive. As he searched inside himself, he met a small energy that was so small that anyone else would have gone straight past it.  
  
Concentrating all his energy on it, the small fire grew a minute bit. Kai ignored his pain and his surroundings just to help the flame.  
  
Ray searched his pockets desperately until his hand brushed against a small metal object. Hesitantly he withdrew it from his pocket. The others didn't know that he had Dranzer with him and was planning to let her go at his attempt at death.  
  
As he watched it carefully, the bit-chip glowed a quick flash of red, which was barely see-able in the mass of melted blade. As quick as it came, the glow disappeared. Ray stood there for some time hoping the bit beast would send a sign of life again.  
  
After about half an hour of just standing there and watching, he gave up hope and thought it was just his imagination.  
  
The flame had started to grow smaller as it slipped from Kai's grasp, but he held on and eventually it stopped shrinking.  
  
Ray hobbled back to under the window he had jumped from and leapt back up with ease. Having to be a neko-jin wasn't all that bad.  
  
As he climbed into his room, he found all the other Bladebreakers in his room staring at him as though he was mad. He made his way back to his bed pretending nothing had happened. He still felt unnerved that they were staring at him, finally, he spoke up.  
  
"I have an idea to find Kai" He announced in a very quiet voice, they all thought he was unstable and probably didn't believe him. "Will you guys listen?"  
  
"Okay" Max was the first to answer.  
  
Voltaire came back to the cell to find that Kai was still rolled in a ball like he had left him. Enraged at this lack of respect, Voltaire kicked him in the ribs. There was no reaction from the beaten up boy. So he dragged Kai to the training room instead.  
  
Inside, the flames flickered slightly as Voltaire unnerved and broke Kai's concentration. He slowly opened his eyes, still feeding the fire and looked up at his grandfather.  
  
"You are lucky boy, that I have an important mission for you, or you would have your training tripled today." He told Kai without even turning to the limp body he was carrying.  
  
"Kai's blade. I want to prove that I'm not mad, as well as proving that Kai is still alive." Slowly, Ray pulled out the beyblade and everyone gasped at him.  
  
"You will destroy the Bladebreakers once and for all" Kai eyes widened and he freely gasped at the old but strong man standing beside him.  
  
Ray continued ignoring the other's reactions once more.  
  
"I want Dizzi to hook up to it." Kenny understood and silently took the blade and hooked Dizzi up to the bit-chip.  
  
The flame was dying, but Kai concentrated even harder on it (If that's even possible ^__^).  
  
There was a big flash and Dizzi shut down from the power surge of Dranzer and Ray ran over to cradle the beyblade.  
  
Suddenly the flame lit up dangerously for a minute or two, then disappeared to a small spark that looked hopeless.  
  
The glow flashed once more, and once again disappeared as quickly as it had come. As Ray sat down on the hospital bed, Kenny turned Dizzi on and gasped as he read what her screen had said.  
  
"Hey guys" Kenny shouted at them, a smile breaking on his now handsome features. In the past 3 years, they had all grown, but Kenny had the most, he had become tall, his hair was a darker shade of brown and you could see his sky blue eyes now, obviously not wearing glasses anymore.  
  
Dizzi's voice started to whisper to Kenny who turned to the others.  
  
"Just before I shut down, I saw Dranzer, who has a little bit of life left in her. She said that Kai needed help, and then I short circuited." If Dizzi had had a face, she would have been beaming away.  
  
"You guys know what that means, Kai is alive!" Ray and Kenny shouted together.  
  
Kai was locked in chains around his legs, waist, arms and neck. The Demolition boys (Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian) stood watching Voltaire lock Kai up with the help of Boris.  
  
Kai didn't look up, but concentrated on the spark.  
  
Out of the D boys, Tala was the most surprised at the fact that Kai's plan had been founded out, yet no other people where under punishment.  
  
"Tala, launch your blade into the beystadium please" Boris asked; though not doing it would in turn become pain. Tala stared in horror.  
  
Everyone let out a whoop of joy and Max and Tyson hugged each other happily. All blades, excluding Dranzer, glowed in response to their mater's joy.  
  
Hope you liked it. I got the idea of a flame in Kai from another fic I read, but I can't remember what (silly me). Not sure where this is going though. Even I'm surprised that I got so many reviews. Thanx ppl. Later,  
White wolf 


	8. yaoi or not yaoi?

I need to have a vote. Shall I make this story a yaoi? Or do you guys just want to keep it as it is? If you do ant yaoi, then tell who wiv, cause im not allowed to have these things on their own, im gonna put sum story wiv it. Enjoy ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I want Beyblade *sob* I want money *crying* I WANT KAI!!!!!  
  
Tala could feel the strain that Kai was under, but because he realised how much of a beating he would get if he were to intervene, he stayed silent and drew his blade and launcher from their usual place of his trouser pocket.  
  
Kai refused to look up from where ever and whatever he was concentrating on so hard.  
  
Wolborg flew from his master's launcher and spun in the middle of the beystadium and waited for further instructions.  
  
Boris watched amused as the amazing wolf shot from the bit chip in the middle of the white (?) blade. A frown broke over his features as the wolf stood still in front of the tied up buy. Wolborg sat down and stared.  
  
//You know, I didn't think it would come to this// He thought to himself. Tala faced his long time friend and realised that the reason Voltaire hadn't punished the rest of them was because it was Tala's job to prove how loyal he was.  
  
For a split second, Kai glanced up and faced his childhood friend.  
  
"Tala. I don't care what you think. Please. Just get it over and done with." He smiled weakly, and then he went back to concentrating. Tala was torn between doing what Kai had said, and undoing the chains and getting him out of there.  
  
To make his plan work, he started to attack Kai. Though his body was being thrown from side to side, Kai never yelled or gasped, or showed life of any sort. His eyes were glazed and he seemed to be in a different world.  
  
R&R children! u gotta vote 2, or I wont do the fic. Try to do.say.45!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *cough, splutter choke *HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA *sigh* aw well, 2 will do I guess! C ya! 


End file.
